Regenerate, degenerate
by JForward
Summary: The Doctor regenerates but after a terrible problem and regeneration trauma will Rose be able to help him? First in the 11thDoctor series. Yes, it’s Wolf!Doctor11 :D
1. Chapter 1: Changing or not

**Regenerate, Degenerate.**

**Author: JForward**

**Summary: The Doctor regenerates but after a terrible problem and regeneration trauma will Rose be able to help him? First in the 11thDoctor series. Yes, it's Wolf!Doctor11 :D**

**I do not own Doctor Who or any of its counterparts but I do own this 11th Doctor although the original Doctor (10) is property of Russell T Davies and David Tennant in all his se- cuteness "**

**Chapter one: Changing- or not.**

**The TARDIS was peaceful, lights dimmed, Rose asleep on the sofa safe in the Doctor's arms while he slept too. The movie they no longer watched continued playing on the screen and Rose murmured in her sleep, totally relaxed by the double-beat of the Doctor's hearts on her back. The Doctor slept happily, for once not plagued by nightmares. Then, there was an almighty crash and the two of them were tossed to the floor, suddenly awake. The TV flickered off and the lights rose to their normal brightness.**

"**What the hell?" the Doctor muttered, as with another almighty crash, the two of them were thrown across the TV room. The Doctor managed to stand, pulling Rose to her feet. The TARDIS was shaking badly. "We have to get to the Control Room!" the Doctor told Rose, and, supporting each other, they got into the console room. "Rose, get behind there!" he ordered her, and, surprised and slightly scared, Rose wedged herself between the wall and a bar, safe.**

**The Doctor stood at the console, whacking buttons and levers desperately. "What's happening?" Rose called to him over another volley of bangs, while he only just managed to hold onto the console, the room was listing so badly. "We're being shot at" he informed her, continuing to set the co-ordinates, the desperation in his movements telling her all she needed to know. Then, there was another huge bang, bigger than the others, and the Doctor was thrown, falling onto his back and lifting a few inches into the air as the TARDIS ground into flight. He hit one of the vertical bars holding the railings up smack in the middle of his back.**

**There was a sickening, crunching crack as his back snapped and his ribs shattered. Shards of rib sliced through him inside, a few shards poking through outside. Some went through his lungs, and he gasped for air, unable to breath properly. **

**Rose stared froze, in shock, at his broken and bloodied body on the floor. "no…" she whispered almost silently to herself. She stared into his beautiful chocolate eyes, which were pain ridden and spoke the silent words.**

_**I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.**_

**Her legs felt like lead but she forced herself to move over to his side, crouching down. He drew rattling breaths, feeling his limbs beginning to die of oxygen starvation. "Doctor…" she whispered, crouching down by him and lifting his head onto her lap as he continued to gasp in the air. his heartbeat was slowing. "Please don't change. Not again. Please. Please!" he wanted to tell her not to hold him, the effects could be disastrous but at that moment his hearts stopped. his eyes glazed, mouth open and then golden light began to encase him. "DOCTOR!" screamed Rose.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Regenerate, Degenerate.**

**Author: JForward**

**Summary: The Doctor regenerates but after a terrible problem and regeneration trauma will Rose be able to help him? First in the 11thDoctor series. Yes, it's Wolf!Doctor11 :D**

**I do not own Doctor Who or any of its counterparts but I do own this 11th Doctor although the original Doctor (10) is property of Russell T Davies and David Tennant in all his se- cuteness "**

**Chapter two: Revelations.**

**Everything was golden. There was no feeling, no feeling at all, no sensation of life in his limbs, no hearts beating, no smell, no sight, no taste, no hearing. He didn't know if he was awake or asleep, eyes open or shut, alive or dead. Well, the last he could answer. He was dead. But there was only the golden-ness, burning all around him as he regenerated. Then he felt the tiniest sensation, a faint tingle beneath his back, and the tone of the gold darkened the tiniest part. Something in his regeneration had been altered. Something was wrong.**

Slowly, the golden light faded, and he felt the thudding of a heart in his chest. He was alive. Yet he felt no different, weakened like usual after a regeneration., but apart from that… he wasn't larger or smaller, his clothes still fitting perfectly. his eyes snapped open and he stared up into Rose's face. She stared at him, open mouthed. 

"**What?" he asked, and heard the same voice, no different from before the regeneration.**

"**You're… you're the same" she whispered. "but your eye's… they're green" the Doctor gaped at her and pulled himself upright. She was right- he was the same. Mechanically, he moved to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. The same face, but with one difference; two emerald eyes stared out of the mirror at him, wide and fearful. Something was very wrong. **

**He turned to Rose and swallowed hard. He then felt what was different. He took Rose's hand in his and she looked mildly confused as he laid it on his chest. The thudding of his heart was strong and loud and Rose didn't understand for a moment. Then she realised. Gasping with shock, she removed her hand, staring at him for an explanation. "One heart?" she asked, and he nodded.**

"**I'm a human" he whispered.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Regenerate, Degenerate.**

**Author: JForward**

**Summary: The Doctor regenerates but after a terrible problem and regeneration trauma will Rose be able to help him? First in the 11thDoctor series. Yes, it's Wolf!Doctor11 :D**

**I do not own Doctor Who or any of its counterparts but I do own this 11th Doctor although the original Doctor (10) is property of Russell T Davies and David Tennant in all his se- cuteness "**

**Chapter 3: Apes and arguments.**

**Last time: _He nodded. "I'm a human" he whispered._**

**Rose was open-mouthed with shock. "but… that can't be possible…" she murmured and then, slowly, raised a hand to point a finger at him. "APE!" she cried and began to laugh. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at her. "I am not an ape" he hissed, voice low and dangerous. "I'm still a time-lord in my mind" he turned away from her, heading towards the console.**

**Rose was overcome by giggles but soon they abated when the seriousness of the situation struck her. "We're damaged" the Doctor told her hollowly. "Can you fix her?" Rose asked softly, and he shook his head. "Nah. It's a self-repair thing, we need to leave her to repair herself" he sighed. "So that gives us…" he sucked in breath through his teeth. "Ooo… three days in the vortex, I'd say" he grinned. "Guess I'd better fix this coffee machine then" he began walking through the corridors of the TARDIS.**

**Rose was talking as she followed. "So… I was holding you, and that meant human DNA or something mixed into you when you regenerated?" she asked, trying to answer her own question. The Doctor ignored her, looking over a small, metal contraption which looked highly confusing. This machine had a habit of squirting boiling water at the people who attempted to use it instead of making a drink of your choice.**

**The Doctor began to buzz at it with the screwdriver. "Doctor? Am I right?" Rose asked softly, and he snapped, slamming the screwdriver on the top. "I don't know, okay? I DON'T KNOW!" he yelled at her and, startled, she took a step back, shock etched in her face. She turned and walked out, slamming the door behind her, and the Doctor sighed, flumping down at the table, head in his hands.**

**Rose sat on the edge of the bed, trying not to cry. She had never had the Doctor yell at her like that before; maybe this version of him, while hardly different in looks, was very different in personality. Yet she couldn't imagine the Doctor like that all the time. She flumped back against the soft pillows, staring at the ceiling she had stared at so many times when she had needed some inspiration or comfort.**

**She drifted into a sleep haunted with nightmares of brown eyes changing to green and then snakelike eyes.**

**The Doctor stirred, and yawned, lifting his head from his arms on the table and looking at the clock. He cursed loudly in Gallifreyan. Five hours! He'd slept for FIVE HOURS… rubbing his eyes, he scooped up the screwdriver and stuffed it in his pocket, considering what to do. He still felt incredibly tired- he assumed that was his now human-ness- and couldn't face Rose. his stomach growled and he realised how hungry he was. He decided what to do.**

**He headed to the stores and brought out a load of cooking items.**

**Several hours later, covered in flour, the Doctor proudly surveyed the chicken pie he had made, finishing the edging of the pastry by pressing a fork into it. "New skill" he noted to himself. Once it was cooked, the Doctor cut a slice for himself, ate it, and cut another slice, poured some lemonade, and put a small dish of fruit on a tray with the pie and lemonade. **

**The smells wafting from it was delicious but the Doctor was full. He headed to Rose's room, placing the tray on the floor, and tapping on her door before walking away towards his room, yawning.**

**Rose grinned as she heard the tap, thinking he'd come to apologise. She pulled open the door, grinning and ready to accept his apologies- and saw only a tray of food on the floor, hearing his footsteps retreating. Sighing, she lifted the tray into her arms and vanished into her room for the rest of the night, vowing to go see him in the morning. **

**The corridor dimmed to a low, warm glow.**

**The Doctor yawned again, changing into his pyjamas and heading into the bathroom. A few minutes later he headed back and flopped onto the bed, dropping immediately into a deep, calm sleep.**

**He awoke several hours later, and stood. his face was burning hot, and he headed into the bathroom. The lights rose as he did and he turned on the tap, which clunked, and spurted out clear, cool water into the white basin. The Doctor turned the tap off and scooped the liquid up, splashing it over his face and sighing as it cooled his scorching skin. Then an awful pain hit him in the chest, like a belt was being tightened around his ribcage, bringing it in tighter and tighter.**

**The pain became unbearable, staining his vision dark purple and as he began to fall, he blacked out, only aware of a faint pain as he cracked his head on the white porcelain basin. He lay curled up on the floor, bleeding, arms wrapped tightly around his chest **

**Rose whistled as she walked along the corridor, holding a cup of tea in one hand, heading towards the Doctor's room. He was usually up a heck of a lot earlier than her, but she guessed it was regeneration that had made him sleep late. Well, probably made him sleep at all! She knocked on his door, but there was no answer, so she opened it. He wasn't in his bed. Confused, she glanced around, looking straight through his bathroom door. The teacup dropped and shattered, spraying scorching tea droplets and china shards in every direction as Rose's scream penetrated the air.**

**A/N: Holy guacamole, that's a long chapter .. I'm actually not very happy with this chapter. Sigh. Reviewww! prods that little button**


	4. Chapter 4

**Regenerate, Degenerate.**

**Author: JForward**

**Summary: The Doctor regenerates but after a terrible problem and regeneration trauma will Rose be able to help him? First in the 11thDoctor series. Yes, it's Wolf!Doctor11 :D**

**I do not own Doctor Who or any of its counterparts but I do own this 11th Doctor although the original Doctor (10) is property of Russell T Davies and David Tennant in all his se- cuteness " I don't own Double Wedding either :p 'tis a good book **

**Chapter 4: Trauma.**

**Rose rushed to the Doctor's side, crouching down next to him. She took in the dried blood from the cut on his forehead and the way he was clutching his chest tightly. She got some damp tissue and wiped the blood away and stroked down his hair. his face was beaded with sweat as he was clearly in the grip of a nightmare. Slowly, his shaking subsided as Rose stroked his hair and his eyes flickered open, those startling green eyes. Rose helped him stagger into the medlab but as soon as he lay on the pillows his eyes closed and his sunk from consciousness.**

**Rose sat by his side for several hours but he didn't awaken; she knew he was in a coma. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew. She trusted the TARDIS to alert her when he awoke and vanished to the console room.**

**The days in the vortex passed, Rose increasingly worried, until while she was sat in the console room reading a book one evening, there was a loud bleep and a flash of green lights. With a flash Rose went haring off down the corridors until she found the Doctor with his eyes just open laying on the bed. She helped him drink some water, and he said nothing the whole time, despite her attempts to get him speaking. Then he sunk back against the pillows into a true sleep. Satisfied, Rose crept off to the Console Room to resume her book.**

**The Doctor stirred several hours later. He was still confused and muddled inside from the regeneration trauma, and filled with a burning desire to know. He had to know. Had to… **

**He snuck along unused corridors that stank of dust until he could see the console room. Rose was sprawled on the seats, reading a book called Double Wedding by Patricia Scanlan. The Doctor looked at the ceiling, willing something to smash- there was the sound of smashing china from a distant room. Rose stood, placing her book down, and vanished to investigate. The Doctor waited until she was quite a distance away before running into the console room and setting coordinates. Only as they landed with a thud did Rose realise she had been duped.**

**As she arrived into the control room she saw the doors were open and the Doctor vanishing into the evening air in the hills of Scotland.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Regenerate Degenerate**

**Author: JForward**

**Summary: The Doctor regenerates but after a terrible problem and regeneration trauma will Rose be able to help him? First in the 11thDoctor series. Yes, it's Wolf!Doctor11 :D**

**I do not own Doctor Who or any of its counterparts but I do own this 11th Doctor although the original Doctor (10) is property of Russell T Davies and David Tennant in all his se- cuteness "**

**Sorry for the wait, I had writers block x.x.**

**Chapter 5: Wolf.**

"**DOCTOR!" Rose screamed, running out of the TARDIS in pursuit. What the hell was he thinking? She thought to herself, as he vanished over the crest of the hill. She pounded the springy grass and glanced up at the sky, thinking nothing of how dark it was. The Doctor had stopped and was gasping for air as the clouds cleared, and the full moon shone on him. Half a minute passed, and there was no effect. With a whoop, the Doctor turned and began to run back to Rose when a bolt of pain struck his spine. With a cry, he fell, shouting in pain.**

Rose had had enough. She couldn't see him anymore, and turned. He had run away from her, and she didn't care anymore. Why was she the one always caring for him, having to suffer because of him suffering? He didn't seem to care for her feelings any more, not ever since he became a werewolf in his last regeneration. She turned and began to head back to the TARDIS, looking into the star strewn sky. She hardened herself against his cries, and didn't look around as he climbed over the top of the hill, half transformed. "ROSE!" he screeched, and still she didn't turn.

"**LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU DON'T CARE ANY MORE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" the Doctor stared with eyes that rapidly turned amber as Rose yelled at him. He trembled and his jaw began to set with a loud crack. Loosing his balanced her tumbled down, nearly hitting her, and she turned, fire in her eyes. The Doctor was gone, just a werewolf now. It stared wide-eyed, as she marched to it, prodding him in the chest and rant, flame in her eyes. Soon, anger overcame shock and the growl built until he snarled, and Rose realised what she had done.**

"**Oh hell" she turned and ran, the heavy wolf pounding after her. She slipped, and the snarling creature towered above her, eyes ablaze, fur standing on end, the smell of wolf strong in her nostrils. And then the pad of a back paw slid in the mud, black claws trailed in the mud as he tumbled away. Rose fled towards the TARDIS, not noting the people atop the hill.**

"Here, give me the dart gun" said one of the three men "that girlie there is being chased by a rabid dog of some kind. Perhaps it's a wolf, even!" "wolf fur is thick and useful" one said "here's the gun. Yes, you're right, a bullet would ruin the fur. Be a good lad and shoot 'im down for us" And so as Rose tumbled once again and whacked her head on the TARDIS, knocking herself unconscious, the dart whooshed from the gun and struck the Doctor who was still struggling in the mud.

**The Doctor stirred in the morning sunlight, feeling heavy chains around his wrists and ankles and finding himself, rather embarrassingly, naked. He lay shivering for a moment before shouting for help. Three men, the ones who had caught him last night, were heading to the stable with knives, ready to skin a wolf. Hearing his cries, they assumed he had entered and been attacked, and so were shocked to find him chained on the floor. He gave a nervous grin. "Don't suppose you could unlock these chains, could you?" they stood still, staring, and the Doctor tried vainly to cover himself up.**

**Then Rose appeared in the doorway, storming through the door and crouching by his side, before throwing a blanket over him to hide him from them. She strode straight up to one of the men and smacked him in the face, hard. There was a loud crack and he dropped his knife, touching the red side of his face. "KEYS. NOW!" ordered Rose, and the shellshocked man passed them over. Rose freed the Doctor, while a woman led the three away. Rose gave a two-fingered salute to the men and lady as they left.**

**Rose passed the Doctor his suit, which was miraculously mended, and left the room. When he emerged a few minutes later, dressed, she glared and slapped him. "OW!" he said angrily, but winced, inhaling sharply so it hissed between his teeth. "I guess we're going to have talk, aren't we?" he said and groaned as she nodded. "I hate domestic" he muttered to himself, striding away towards the TARDIS.**

**A/N: I really hate this chapter. It is absolutely awful and I know I'm going to get I-hate-it reviews and it deserves them. But be happy, next chapter should be better  All my friends are after my blood for manking this WolfDoctor urgh. ¬¬ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Regenerate Degenerate**

**Author: JForward**

**Summary: The Doctor regenerates but after a terrible problem and regeneration trauma will Rose be able to help him? First in the 11thDoctor series. Yes, it's Wolf!Doctor11 :D**

**I do not own Doctor Who or any of its counterparts but I do own this 11th Doctor although the original Doctor (10) is property of Russell T Davies and David Tennant in all his se- cuteness "**

**Chapter 6: Spa (of evil)**

**The Doctor leant against the console, looking at Rose as they thrummed into life. "Well?" she asked. "I'm sorry, Rose" the Doctor mumbled. "I- I'm disorientated from the regeneration, that's all. It'll be gone soon… I think it was shock too. Listen, to say I'm sorry, why don't we go to this spa I've discovered? It's on this island on this distant planet, the best spa ever. Not so many treatments for me, but it's for you" he gave her a winning smile. "Whatcha think?" she grinned and hugged him tight. **

"**Take that as a yes!" he slammed home a lever and they spun off through the time vortex.**

**The TARDIS appeared near the pool. Stepping out, Rose gasped and the Doctor smiled at her. A beautiful white building towered in front of them, while a large pool was nearby, people swimming in it happily- all women, he noticed- while others lounged on fluffy white towels in the hot sun. He led the way inside the building, past rooms where women were having treatments. Rose was all hyper- she couldn't wait, despite not being vain, this would be wonderful.**

**The Doctor stopped at a desk, nearby was a cage full of small, white rodents- gerbils. Rose smiled at the sweet, squeaky things as the Doctor dinged a small bell, which gave a pleasant _Ting!_**

**A woman seemed to materialise near them, wearing a long golden dress. She had violet eyes and cloudy-looking grey hair, which floated around her shoulders in soft, fluffy waves. The Doctor smiled. "Hello, I'd like to book a week of treatments for us two please" he said pleasantly. The lady nodded. "First hour is free, so you can have that first." Two of the beauticians appeared and led Rose away. The Doctor smiled and waved and she grinned back.**

"**Now, sir, this way please" the lady- Atheina- led him further back, taking the cage of gerbils with her. Leaving it on the side, she pulled a mirror in. "Now, sir, what do you think of yourself?" he looked at himself in the mirror, as she poured him a drink. "What would you like?" she asked him. "banana milkshake" he informed her, looking at the damage on his suit and wincing slightly. He thirstily drank the milkshake, smiling, unaware of the malice in her smile. She had cast the thirst spell and he had drunk the shake almost in one.**

**He only became aware of the drinks secret contents when a burning pain exploded in the pit of his stomach and he fell to the ground, vision swimming. "Men are truly rodents at heart, and that drink brings out your true form. Welcome to the spa" she smiled with malice as the Doctor's cry echoed down the corridors.**

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Happier with this chapter than before but still not happy.**


End file.
